Fear, Anger, and Relief
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: Sort of AU.  The emotions of Remus Lupin conveyed in drabble-ish style.  Fear of death, Tonks's Anger at him leaving her, and the Relief that the war against Voldemort, the war that had claimed so many of his friends, was finally over. Rated T for safety.


Hello all! The first thing I want to say is how sorry I am for being gone for so long. During the last week of July, my mum discovered me online at 4 in the morning...and I basically only got my own computer back now. So I promise, I'm working on all of my stories, namely the HP ones. But to keep you all somewhat satisfied for now, I remembered this, that I wrote for a competition in May.

My prompt was "Descriptive Prose for Fear, Anger, and Relief." It's so short because together, it had to make up one-and-a-half pages, double-spaced. Otherwise, and if you know my writing, it would've been quite a bit longer. I like descriptive prose. :D

Also, this first one for "fear" is bothering me, because it obviously doesn't relate to Remus. At least, not from his point of view. I guess it's just the point of view of a werewolf hunter or something, but it still conveys his feelings of fear and insecurity. The others I think are all right. The third one, "relief," is as if he and Tonks both survived the Battle of Hogwarts.

FEAR

My heart thudded against my ribcage as I tightly gripped the hilt of the small, silver dagger. I pressed a hand to my chest as to calm myself…however, it did no good. That…beast…was out there…somewhere…and as brave as I was supposed to be, I was scared to death. I chanced a glance at my partner. His thin body was shaking, his eyes wide with terror, probably only a mirror of my own blue orbs. I grimaced, knowing that it was only his first mission…and remembering my own. I was supposed to be one he looked up to…but what strength could he possibly see in me? He was a teenage boy, and I was a grown man with twice as much experience as he. My brown hair was plastered to my forehead, courtesy of my sweat, and he looked at me as the howl drew closer to us. It was the beast…and we were the prey.

ANGER

She stared at me. She'd stared at me with so many expressions in the past, some being interest, curiosity, love, and even the occasional fear. But this look was different. It was cold. It was…anything but everything else. It was hatred. Maybe I deserved it. After all, I had just told her everything that she hadn't wanted to hear. But part of me, the part that refused to accept that I had done anything wrong, stared back at her with the same look. There was not a word in my vocabulary to describe it…yet there was. It was quite possible that I had simply forgotten it, my energy reservoir depleting because of the intensity of the expression. Had I just told her that I was leaving, because she deserved more than I, even though she had surely proved that I could be more than I made myself out to be. But none of that mattered, did it? Because this expression changed everything.

RELIEF

It was over. I wiped my forehead with the sleeve of my shabby, battle-worn robe. I heard the cheer ring through the courtyard…but even then…I could not bring myself to understand how this had happened. I had been fighting in this war for as long as I could remember…since I had become of age, really. Since I was seventeen…and how old was I, now? I was thirty-seven years old. And everyday…it was the same drill. Keep myself vigilant…after all, there was no way of knowing when next the enemy would strike. Keep myself safe…I was one of the defining members of our league. I was the one who could melt into the shadows and overhear enemy plans…even if it was the job I hated the most. But my past was over…it was all finally over. I allowed myself to open my eyes…and face those who still remained. For the first time since that dreaded October…I allowed myself to hope.

Please remember to leave me a review to tell me how I did, or what I could do to improve. Writing is the thing I want to do as I get older, and if you want good novels to read...well, it'd be best to let me know what you want to see. Er...what you want to read, I mean.

Thanks, you guys!

TRL


End file.
